A Bet
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: If Havoc wins, he can take away Roy's date. But if he loses, his chance of marrying someone is less than one percent. A bet between Havoc and Roy. Who will win...? and WHO is the date, anyways? RoyxRiza, HavocxRiza, FLUFFiness. Rated T


Title: A Bet

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

Please enjoy.

* * *

It was summer. An office with four men sat around a small, rectangular table. Each man held several cards with various numbers, shapes, and colors. Their eyes wondered left to right, inspecting their opponents. A man with white gloves placed five cards on top of a pile of cards: Royal Flush. As the cards were exposed to the rest, a grunt came from a man with a cigarette on his mouth.

"Damn it! Why can't I ever win this stupid game?" exclaimed Havoc as he threw his cards on the table. He stood up and started walking around the room like a madman with his hands on his head. His face was filled with annoyance. Then, he walked out of the room, banging the door hard. The room was filled with laughter.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there he was again- the loser. Havoc entered the room while stumping his feet like an elephant injected with adrenaline. He placed his hands on his waist and breathed hard, as if he just ran a mile. Then, he lifted his right hand and pointed at a man, who had a smirk on his face.

"Rematch! NOW!"

The game ended. The results were obvious. The guy with a big fat "L" on his forehead: Jean Havoc. While Havoc cleared off his tears from his left eye, the man with a smirk suddenly spoke, "Havoc, how about a bet this time?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere became heavy. All the attention was given to the raven-haired man named Colonel Roy Mustang, who was basically known as the big flirt. Then, the man spoke again:

"Let's make this game a little bit more… exciting, shall we?"

Havoc, Falman and Breda looked at each other with a question mark on their faces. Havoc tilted his head with one eye brow arched.

"Colonel, what do you mean? You mean like money?"

"Hmm… According to your bank account… can you afford it? Ha-ha."

While the Colonel laughed it off, the Lieutenant glared at him with hateful eyes. But then he wondered, 'how in the world does he know my bank account?'

The Colonel folded his arm over his chest, and then started to explain the rules, "Listen up. This bet is between you, Havoc, and me. Understood?"

"Uh… sure…?"

"Good. The bet is a date. If you win, you can take my date tonight. If you lose, I'll take away _all_ of your date."

'It's not like you never took away my date…' thought Havoc. But when his brain finally realized what the Colonel said, he stood up with excitement, screaming, "OH, HELL YEAH! I'M IN!" The rest looked at each other with more questions mark on their faces. They looked at the Colonel and Havoc, back and forth. To them, this bet sounded utterly… suspicious.

This was an intense game between two men. The prize: a date. For someone who had a date every night, this game was meaningless. However, if he loses this game, his fame of being the big flirt will soon become mist. But then again, for someone who had a date but was soon taken away by someone else we know who… this game motivated him like never before. Havoc sat at the edge of his seat, sweating and calculating his next step, while the Colonel sat comfortably, as if he already knew who was going to win. The heavy atmosphere did not go away. The room was quiet. The only sound was the nervous breathing of Havoc.

Each taking turns, placed their cards on top of the pile. As the Colonel made his last move, Havoc madly put down _his_ last card. Pause. Everyone looked where the last card was placed. The winner: Jean Havoc. Havoc's chinky blue eyes grew bigger and larger, and he dropped his cigarette from his mouth. His dumbfounded face suddenly turned into a grin, and he leaned on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, imitating the Colone;. He glanced over at the Colonel, expecting a grievance from the man who just lost for the first time. But the Colonel was calm. His face expression or his motion did not change. Havoc, a little disappointed, stood up and with a demanding voice,

"Colonel, who, where, when, and what time?"

"Don't you think it will be more interesting if I didn't tell you _who _your date is?"

"You mean… a _blind_ date?"

Please R&R :

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try my best to continue...


End file.
